fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hinweis/Act 2 - Ever Changing
Previous ---- The sun sets over the small town of Hinweis, in the market square people still continue their daily bustle, cheerfully moving around the town, chatting amongst themselves as the darkness floods slowly over the town. Lanterns begin to light up this small community, a beacon of hope in a dark world. Hansel and Gretel's cart rolls into the town, moving past all the smiling faces and cheerful glances. Gretel drives the cart, glancing at the people she passes. A girl with frizzy hair and glasses selling books, a girl with dark skin and black hair, welcoming people into a tavern, a boy working at an anvil, forging a sword from the flames lighting up the town. The twins eventually roll up to their empty storefront, smiling hopefully at the empty shop. Gretel: Well Hansel, here it is. Our very own shop! The twins get out of their cart, looking up whimsically to their shop. They exchange confident nods and begin to unload their cart. Hansel: This is going to be good for us. A fresh start. Away from the forest. Gretel: Yeah. The twins continue to unload their personal belongings into the store. Maldehyde is seen watching from a nearby rooftop. Maldehyde: I don't understand, no humans should be able to defeat those demons with such ease. At the very least I should've killed at least one of them. Perhaps it's time to go down a more... psychological route. Maldehyde smirks to herself, carefully piecing together a plan in her mind. Satisfied with her ideas, she reaches for a vial inside of her robe. Throwing it beneath her feet, she disappears in a puff of smoke and lightning. The camera pans up to the moon as it rises above the town of Hinweis. It fades to morning shortly after. ---- Hansel is seen sleeping in his bed, messy haired and snoring loudly, with a trail of drool across his pillow. His sound slumber is suddenly disturbed by three consecutive knocks on the door. He rushes out of bed, still dressed in his pyjamas and jolts to open the door. Gretel is seen fully dressed, sitting at the table, ignoring the knocking of the door. Hansel: You think you could've got that!? Gretel: I wanted you to get it. Gretel takes a sip from her tea as Hansel answers the door, unaware of his current dress state. Maaike stands in the doorway, Hansel is placed in a lovesick trance by Maaike's presence. He stares at her intently for a few moments, ignoring everything she's saying, only to snap back into reality as he notices she's talking. Maaike: Hansel? Hansel: Yes! Sorry, I was just. Um. Hello. Maaike giggles to herself as she looks Hansel up and down, blushing as she does so. Maaike: Nice PJ's. Hansel: Nice... PJ's... Yeah.... Hansel suddenly becomes aware of his dress state and his face is engulfed by a sea of redness. He panics and slams the door in Maaike's face before panicking again at the realisation that he just slammed a door in Maaike's face. Hansel: Oh god! I'm so sorry! I just don't. Aagh! Maaike gives him a patient smile and giggles a little more. He feels calmer. Hansel: S-sorry Maaike, I was sleeping when you called and somebody didn't want to answer the door. Without turning around Gretel raises her middle finger over her head as she continues to drink her tea. Hansel: Anyway, what's - ehem - what's up. Maaike: Oh I just thought I'd bring you a few things since you just moved here. Hansel: Oh there was no need, don't worry about it. Maaike: No no, I insist. Maaike tilts her head to the side slightly as she smiles. She turns around and heads to her cart, grabbing a small box filled with eggs, milk, flour, and vegetables. Her petite appearance doesn't give her strength credit as she lifts the heavy box with ease. Returning to the doorway where Hansel stands, she passes him the box. He struggles with it for a moment, before hastily putting it down on the table inside. Hansel: You can come in if you like. Maaike: Hm? Oh! No, I'm sorry I can't stay, I'm going to Edelweiss Pond with some of my friends, I was actually going to ask if you'd like to join us, being new here and all I figured it could be a good way to meet some new friends. Gretel: Oh, um, we ca- Gretel is quickly cut off by Hansel. Hansel: We'd love to. Right, Gretel? Gretel gives Hansel and unimpressed gaze, but rolls her eyes noticing Hansel's desire to hang out with Maaike more. Gretel: Yes. We'd love to. Maaike: Great! Don't forget your swimwear! I'll tell Otto to come by in a little while when we're on our way. Bye! Maaike turns and waves before leaving to her cart and riding off into the centre of town. Hansel watches her every movement completely infatuated with her. Hansel: Bye. Hansel is suddenly brought back to reality by Gretel stomping on his foot. Hansel: Ow! Hey! Gretel: You owe me, you owe me big. Gretel goes upstairs to prepare mentally and physically for their unplanned swimming trip. ---- A few hours pass and Hansel eagerly awaits the return of Maaike, excited to talk to her again and make some new friends in their new home. As Otto's carriage pulls into Hansel and Gretel's driveway, Hansel calls for Gretel. Maaike gets out from the front of the cart and walks up to the door. She knocks twice and waits for Hansel to come out with his sister. Maaike: You ready? Hansel: Sure am! Come on Gretel. Gretel moves unenthusiastically towards the cart with Hansel and Maaike. When Hansel and Maaike climb into the back of the cart and sit with Maaike's friends, Gretel looks at them all and looks at their seats. Gretel: There are no seats. Otto: T-there's a seat up here. Gretel looks unimpressed as she makes her way to the front of the cart, slumping into her seat and listening to Hansel socialise with the others behind her. Otto: Haha, don't worry, we don't bite. Gretel: I do. Otto closes his mouth tightly and blushes intently as he drives, glancing over at Gretel every now and again. ---- In the back of the cart, Hansel talks with Maaike and her friends, Cosima, Wolfgang, and the returning Gladys. Hansel: How's the arm, Gladys? Gladys: It's better, well, not "better" better, but it hurts way less. Maaike: She's been helping out at the farm, my parents have taken a real shine to her! Hansel: I'm glad. Maaike shakes her head quickly with a sudden realisation. Maaike: Oh! I forgot to introduce you. Hansel, this is Wolfgang, and this is Cosima. Wolfgang: Hey. Cosima: Mhm. Cosima doesn't even look up from her book. Gretel glances over her shoulder, look at Cosima as she reads and blushes a little. Hansel: It's great to meet you, I'm Hansel and that's my sister, Gretel. Hansel extends his arm in Gretel's direction. Gretel: Um. Hi. Gretel turns away from everyone and just looks out to the trees as the pass. Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Hinweis